


Shattered

by McKayRulez



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Grief/Mourning, Oaths & Vows, Pre-War, Religious Conflict, Short One Shot, The Shattering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8055703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/McKayRulez/pseuds/McKayRulez
Summary: Jasper & Eyeball moments after Pink Diamond's shattering.





	Shattered

The Wailing stones where sending out alarms and bringing news that there was an attack at the palace. They could be heard broadcasting everywhere, as frantic aristocratic gems called for help and were claiming their Diamond was shattered. 

"It can't be true!" Jasper said to herself in disbelief as she ran threw the palace corridors. Once she saw the great throne room doors her pace slowed, almost afraid to confirm it to herself. 

She stepped inside and called out hesitantly. "My Diamond?" Jasper's eyes scanned the room. On all sides of the room, gems of the higher society huddled together. They all had the looks of shock, fear, and sorrow as well as many that were crying. 

However, Jasper didn't care to aid them at the moment. She needed to help the one who was more important then all their lives. 

Jasper's eyes where drawn to the grand throne. From her direction she could only see the back corner of the massive chair. She neared tentatively. "My Diamond?" She called again but received no reply. 

She circled around the chair and came to a stop frozen in her tracks. A shaky whispered "No." as she fell to her knees. A tear fell and rolled from her cheek. 

In front of her on the floor where scattered pieces of what had once been Pink Diamond's gem. Jasper tentatively reached for the shards. She hesitated for a moment, feeling like such an act as touching a Diamond would be a disrespect, but then again so would it be to leave her on the dusty floor. 

Jasper gently picked up the biggest shard that had been part of the core. She brought it to her chest and cradled it against her. Jasper felt herself shake, her breath felt laboured as every part of her being screamed NO! 

This went against everything a Gem was. This defied their whole purpose. What they were made for. One is made to live for and die for their Diamond. Their Mother. Their Queen. Their Goddess. 

Jasper felt dizzy, sick and emotionally shattered. What kind of monster could turn away from their mother creator and destroy their God?! 

Jasper's eyes strained, as she fought back tears. She slammed her free fist to the floor, cracking it. The Aristocrats flinched back and the younger ones quietly whimpered. 

"WHO DID THIS!?" Jasper yelled at the cowards. "I'LL SHATTER THEM!" She hit the ground with her fist once more in anger as if to prove her point. 

"WHERE IS HER GUARDS? HOW COULD THIS HAVE HAPPENED?!" 

A gem guard spoke up, a one eyed Ruby who looked liked she was on the edge of poofing. "My Diamond's general.. It.. It was her.."

One of Jasper's eyes twitched. "General Quartz?!" 

"Yeah.. To save some defective Pearl... I.. I saw it.. Right in front of me." The Ruby looked stunned, obviously still in shock. "Are Pearls really worth that much?" She mumbled to herself. A strange look in her one eye.

All Jasper could see was red in her fury. She murdered a Diamond for a worthless servant?! "Where did they go?!"

"I-I don't know."

Jasper ground her teeth. Her glare set firm. "Rose.." She spoke the name with venom. A vow burned inside her. She'd find Rose alright and shatter her slowly along with her precious defected Pearl.


End file.
